Roomates
by Alice Dark
Summary: You will never belive this... I just found out Im a demon. And not only a demon, but demon prince! As in ruler of all demons. How? Well, youll have to read to find that out, wont you? OC/Adain  Warnings inside. Review, please. spelling is Iffy warning


Roomates-

Chapter 1-

So Im...

* * *

Warning: Bad spelling, gramer. M for rape, slash, Yaoi(as us Otaku call it) sex, language, gore and blood.

* * *

Summery: You will never belive this... I just found out Im a demon. And not only a demon, but demon prince! As in ruler of all demons. How? Well, youll have to read to find that out, wont you?

* * *

Pairings: OC/Adain.

* * *

"You need to fead, dont you, Aiden?" Bishop hissed in his ear. Aiden's eyes turned black, the feel of his teath being so close to his neck. "Clearly... your not getting nay of mine... I have a better solution." He smiles and pulls away from the younger vampire. Adain wants to strangle him. "Its a win win win."

"...the saying is win win, not three wins." The vampire said, annoyed.

"Not in this case it isnt. Come over here." Bishop put his arm around Adain and pulled him deeper into the inner chambers. Adain could have sworn Bishop was tacking longer then usual... "Nenorocit, this is the boy I told you about." The room they had entered was filled with smoke. A young boy, mabey 17, sat loftly on a couch, smoking an ancaint pipe. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a loose shirt, and about fifty female vampires were crouched around him.

"...Dosnt look like much." The boy mutters. "He's rather young, No?"

"He is, but..."

"Bishop who is he?" Adain asked stupidly. Everyone gasped.

"He dosnt know?" Bishop bowed seeply, urging Adain to do the same. "Then you must be very young, for a vampire. 200?"

"Roughly." Adain mumbled. The boy chuckled.

"Come here." Adain nodded and walked closer to the boy. Nenorocit studded him, and the Vampire returened the favor. Nenorocit had black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a upside down pentagram scar right over his left eye, the branched into a tattoo which weeved all the way down to his right arm, of a dragon. Oddly enough, he was gorgouse. Most vampires were, but ... Adain wasnt shure if Nenorocit was a vampire. "Your buitiful." Adain took a step back, only to have Bishop shove him forward. "I dont mean it in a... gay... way." The words trickled from his throught odly. His english accent only made the words dance more.

"..."  
"You can call me Nenoro. Adain... was it?"

"Yes."  
"...May I have him, Bishop. I rather like him." Adain's eyes grew wide.

"Bishop, the hell are you-"  
"Adain, this is Nenorocit, Demon Lord." When Adain hurd those words he dropped to his knees, instently bowing to the young boy.

"Im so sorry. Really." He muttered. Nenoro Laughed. His voice sounded like a girls.

"Its alright. I dont look like much, but thats only because im bound... right now. Bishop told me you had problems with blood... If you allow me to live with you... I willl allow you to feed off of me.'  
"..." Every single vampire in the entire building frose. An offer like that... from the demon lord himself..! Adain, you bastard!

"I dont think I should do so-"

"Ofcourse, he will do it. He would love to do it." Bishop cut him off. Nenoro beamed.

"Alright." Nenoro hoped off of the couch and ran over to Adain, the boy's arms weaving around the vampires left one. "Thank you." He whispered quitly.

"..."

* * *

"Young Master Adain, your phone has been ringing." The vampire tried to shake the yougn Lord off, failing and tacking the phone ot his ear.

_"Adain... im turning... and my sister in the room with me... the door... is lock-GAHHHHH!_"

"...Shall we go save your friend?" Nenoro asked.

"My lord, I don-"

"Come on." The boy snapped his fingers, blowing into his thin pipe, until enough smoke poured out, a door appered in front of them. They ended up in the room. Adain saw Josh's form on the ground, his sister tarrafied. The vampire lurched for the girl. The demon walked over to the warewolf. "Shhh... its alright." He cupped the man's face, pulling it to his lips. The transformation... stoped point blank. Everyone looked at the young demon. The door flew open. Adain pulled Emily out it.

"Who the hell are you? How did you do that?"

"Josh, I don-"

"And why did you have to kiss me? Are you so-"  
"Josh! Stop it!" Adain couldnt stand it anymore. Nenoro was smoking his pipe, clutching the vampire's arm, shacking lightly. "This is Nenorocit. He is the Demon Lord... and since you dont know what that is, he is the one in charge of all things monster. Stop yelling at him." The defenseiveness was stupid, But the boy wouldnt stop shacking.

"...Im sorry. Thank you... how di-"  
"My pipe." Nenoro gasped. He took another deep inhale and let out a puff. "Its magic." Does what ever I want. Adain let out a breathe. Great, so the kid could get into his thoughts. Like that wasnt bad enough.

"...Im sorry, for yelling at you. Neno. I didnt mean to, its just... I dont.. sorry." Josh smiled and walked over to the boy. He hid behind Adain.

"Im sorry... I dont wna tyou to touch me." Nenoro said.

"...Okay, uh... its late, as it is. How about we make time for introducitons in the morning..." Adain muttered.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Josh asked.

"My room. Ill sleep on the couch."

"Ill sleep on the couch." The demon said. They both gaped at him.

"Are you kidding? My lord, I insist." Adain said.

"...I dont want to froce you out of bed." Nenoro muttered. Josh looked at him.

"Im going to bed." He said and left the two.

"...I... could... sleep with you..." Adain grew three shades of red brighter. "Not like that!" Neno blushed too. "Just... in the same bed."  
"Its not that big." He muttered. Adain... in his 200 years had slepted with men. He was bi-curious, but everyone was at some point. The expirement proved only what he already knew. He wasnt bi, let alone gay. But... there was something he had never done was actualy 'sleep' with a boy.

"I dont take much room." Neno said smiling and tacking another puff from his pipe.

"You dont always smoke do you?"

"...I have too. Im sorry." Nenoro said.

"Why are you clutching my arm?"  
"Im scared. Iv never been in the human world before..."

"Your still young for a demon, arnt you?"

"Yes." The boy nodded, his hair tickling Adain's chest.

"Ill show you where the room is." Adain said, and the two walked up the stairs and into the vampire's small room. A queen bed sat in the corner. Neno's eyes totaled in on it.

"Thank you, Adain. I am very tired. You may feed off of me, if you want, now." Adain licked his lips. He couldnt do that to a chlid. Oh, but how he wanted to dig his fnags into that perfect skin. "My blood isnt what you are used to, so dont drink to much in one go. You may start." Adain gulped.

"I dont want too... do that too you... Nenoro..."  
"Go ahead. Its only fair. I want you to, Adain."

"..." Adain nodded, sliped his hands under the boy's loose shirt, pulled it off of him. The boy blushed and looked away as Adain's hands crawled over and inspected every inch of his skin. He settled on his nexk.

"Not to much. You might faint if you drink to much." Neno warned. Adain was lost. He could hear the blood moving threw his vains. He closed in, his tounge liking the skin he was about to peirce. Nenoro let out a moan. Adain's eyes turned black, and his fangs grew. His kissed the skin lightly.

"My lord." He muttered before sinking his fangs into the skin. Neno was right. The blood was something entirly different form anything Adain had ever consumed. Neno let out another moan, when Adain sucked harder. It was haven. The blood even glowed a little. He couldnt stop. Neno started to push him off, but Adain was much stronger... or mabey Neno wasnt trying.

"Stop it. Adain, your drinking to much!" He pushed harder. Adain couldnt stop. He had tasted the sacred apple, and he wasnt going to stop until god personaly kicked him out of Eden. Neno, did just that, pushing him off, and launching him into the wall. "I said to pace yourself.

"Im so sorry, Nenoro. I didnt mean to do that." Neno smiled and walked over the vampire, whiping the blood of his mouth. Just as he was about to rub it on his jeans, Adain grabbed his hands. "Let me, My lord." He started licking furiosly. Neno moaned again. After all the blood was licked off, Adain kissed his hand.

"You havnt fed in so long, have you?"

"I havnt, My lord.'  
"..." Neno smiled. "Can I take a bath? I feel weird."

"Threw the hall.' Nenoro nodded and disappered. Adain looked at himself. What the hell over came him... He had fed on Rebecca a day or two ago, but this was something else.. He got dressed. A pair of flanel pants and a white shirt. Climbed into bed, and closed his eyes. The blood wasnt the only thing that bothered him. Why had the young boy let him do that...? Must be something Bishop did... or asked... or something. This was so weird. He pulled the cover of himself, and Neno goined him.

"Thank you..." He whispered again.

"...Ofcourse." Adain muttered and fell asleep... or atleast what vampires passed of as sleep.

* * *

Review me! Please! Im power hungry! I need them to live! Or else the Demon Lord will attack you!


End file.
